powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakugei
Hakugei (白鯨), 'formerly '''White Cyclone '(ホワイトサイクロン''Howaito Saikuron''), is a Jettaroid associated with the ride located at Nagashima Spa Land (ナガシマスパーランド) located in Nagashima, Kuwana, Mei, Japan. Initially created to be '''ShiroCosta '''of the Himitsurangers, the conversion of the IRL attraction soon took its tole and nearly became scrap metal thanks to Tayio Nasca. He, however, returned from the dead as '''Daiadosta, the 6th ranger of the Himitsurangers. Unlike Lemurseighteen's initial guess that Hakuegi would have the traditional orange track seen on many RMC's, the ride actually has blue track. Character History Origins Unlike the other 4, who had input from Akira Shinmei, White Cyclone was created 100% by Jefu and his men to complete the team (even though all 5 were actually created at the same time). He was assigned to White Cyclone, which was special in Japan's second wooden coaster after Jupiter and the White Jetta Souls. Rise of Southern Cross When Jefu's nephews, Akira and Stella, came to visit him for the summer, the Southern Cross Army rose from the depths of the world to resurrect a demon of the past, Ocean Bride Cestria. After a run in with their lost founder, he ended up discovering a new machine in the ocean, Machine Kujira, he began to face worse damage from battle that Jetta Armor was not protecting him from. He wanted to sacrifice himself to stall the efforts to bring Cestria back by killing Tayio Nasca, but was killed by him instead. Because of his death, he sent his nephews to join his teammates in his place. Steel on Wood, Daiadosta! However, this discovery of Machine Kujira in Mie Prefecture caught the attention of Teri and Seji to bring him back to life just like Rocky Mountian Construction had already done to 8 roller coasters, including White Cyclone. Including upgraded weaponry, White Whale was upgraded to White Whale is usually called Hakugei (白鯨) by the others in show, thus the title of the article. Personality White Cyclone was initially planned to Bandit's foil, with Bandit being the difficult one, but became rather curios, worldly, and determined. Hakugei retains that determination and a formidable rival to Nasca. ShiroCosta/Daiadosta Mecha * Machine Hurricane ** Hurricane Soul * Machine Kujira ** Whale Soul Arsenal * Internal Transformer Himitsu Changer ** Jetta Soul *** White Jet Soul (1-17, Block 1+Second Launch) *** Orange Jet Soul (27-) * Super Hurricane Stick ShiroCosta Appearances: '''Track 'Dispatch, Transformation Lesson, Block 2-Block 17, Block 1-Second Launch '''Daiadosta Appearances: '''Block 27, Ghosts of Dreamland, Block 28-47, Steel Vengeance, Block 48-51, VS Super Sentai, The Next Revolution Notes * He is the first ranger with the following characteristics: ** First male ranger to be designated "Shiro", which was used for Fuuka Igasaki/Shironinger five years earlier ** First orange ranger who designation involves the Japanese word *** Battle Fever's went by country (Cossack-USSR/Russia) *** Orange Lily and Sasaori Orange use the English Name *** TOQ 6gou uses the Japanese word for six *** Zyuoh Bird and Deka Swan use the animal names ** He is the first Orange "6th" ranger since TOQger ** He is the first Orange Ranger to replace Pink/White in Gokai Changes *** Battle Cossack replaces Yellow *** Ahim, however, used the Deka Swan Key (but is not considered her counterpart) in ''Gokaiger **** Her successor, a white ranger, would use it in Kaizukuranger ***** fittingly, Deka Swan has both Orange and White in her suit *** Gai would become the male Heisei Orange Rangers (despite 2 not being his counterparts) in Kaizukuranger *** Private Child Elina would become Orange Lily in Kaizukuranger ** He is the last orange ranger to be adapted into Power Rangers *** William Flynn is a US Exclusive ranger *** The next Sentai Orange, Cossack Bear (an allusion to Battle Cossak), would not be until ''Scoutranger'' See Also * Regina-The Next ShiroCosta from The New Revolution * Micheaux Goubuster-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart (as ShiroCosta) see Comparison Page * Peter Ishitori-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart (as Daiadosta) See Comparison Page * Dellia/Dimondback-The intended White Ranger who got reassigned and become Wild West Green * Takshiel/Excalibur-as a member of the main team who got reassigned and a color change Category:White Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Orange Category:Sentai Rangers with multiple forms Category:Jettaroid Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course